Aren Charlton
'''Aren Charlton '''is a character in Book 1 and 2. He is a young man from White Harbour, who serves as the personal servant to Lady Helenys Bellward. Unlike his mysterious and cold employer, Aren is a likeable, friendly guy, although he is constantly seen at the side of Helenys. Backstory Hailing from a poor family of fishermen from White Harbour in the North, Aren grew up in a humble upbringing. His parents, Loras and Elena, were influential among the fishermen of the region and eventually recognized as voices for those who felt oppressed by Lord Manderly's taxes. In fact however, it was his parents who saw not Manderly as the real culprit, but his advisor, the cunning businesswoman Helenys Bellward. Things turned sour when they led a peaceful protest of peasants against Helenys. Something went awful during these protests and Aren's parents did not return home. Instead they were brutally murdered, an action that seemingly even shocked Helenys. Vowing to step down from her position as Lord Manderly's advisor, she took the young Aren in and gave her a position as her personal servant, to make up for the loss of his parents, which she felt at least partially guilty for. Over the years, Aren therefore remained in service of Helenys Bellward. Initially reluctant, he grew to like the old woman, who treated him almost motherly and with affection, considering her a misunderstood and well-meaning businesswoman, whose financial aid and expertise was necessary to save several cities from ruin. Book 1 Valar Morghulis Aren is first introduced when he and Helenys make their way to Raylansfair, where he is her only servant. Greeted by Arthur Nathamer, Aldus Ermo and Valarr Roux, Aren accompanies Arthur while carrying Helenys' belongings to her room. Along these is her greatest pride, the manticore Taros, whom Aren provides some exposition about. The two men bond over their duties, with Aren opening up towards Arthur and telling him something about his past. In return, Arthur confides in him about his difficult relationship with his father and the issues the two have to sort out. However, their talk is cut short when none other than said father, Commander Hackor Nathamer, arrives at the castle, causing a bit of a commotion, which Arthur has to intervene in. What Is Dead May Never Die Aren is encountered by Willfred Reyne during the Raid on Raylansfair. There, he clues Willfred in on the fact that Helenys'manticore Taros is missing. Suspecting foul play, he is a bit desperate to find the missing animal, especially as it is not only dangerous, but fragile at the same time. While Willfred is too busy with the ongoing raid to help him out, Aren lets him know that Helenys has been impressed by him and wishes to meet him eventually. Valar Dohaeris Though unseen in this chapter, it is revealed that Aren ended up finding the heavily wounded Taros and saving his life by bringing him to Helenys. Book 2 Thorns Aren is present during Helenys' meeting with Willfred Reyne. Ever the loyal servant, he is responsible for supplying both with tea during their negotiations. Appearance Clearly a Northerner in looks, Aren has the fair skin and dark hair of his people, as well as thick sideburns, though he otherwise remains clean shaven. His hair is a bit messy, though he wears clean, dark clothes, as per Helenys' standards. Otherwise, his appearance is unremarkable, as he is neither handsome, nor ugly, albeit a bit on the plain side. Personality Aren is a nice, gentle and almost docile man. With a seemingly endless patience, he is usually seen as a bit too soft and lacking a backbone, especially as he tends to avoid conflict. However, he is good at dealing with those who have suffered a loss, as he is an expert in consoling. Loyal to a fault, he is obedient to Helenys, a perfect servant, able to follow her every command. The two make a god team and he never tires of praising his employer for her seeming generosity. Relationships Helenys Bellward The relationship between Aren and Helenys is a complicaed one that did not start well, due to Helenys' at least passive guilt for getting his parents killed. For a while, he was highly resentful of her and even now, he occasionally feels crushed by the terms of his employment. However, he eventually warmed up to her and came to see her more benevolent traits, eventually turning into a loyal servant to her cause. He is also the only person to call her by her nickname, Helen. Arthur Nathamer Arthur is the first person in Raylansfair whom Aren bonds with. The two spend some time together while carrying Helenys' belongings to her room. During their talk, Arthur develops some sympathy for the troubled servant, while Aren seems to become more open and friendly with the guardsman. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:Raylansfair Category:Northerners Category:Lowborn